(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for remotely manipulating a plurality of devices which exist on a network.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed systems which are capable of remotely manipulating a plurality of devices which exist on a network. JP-A-2003-44661 describes a system which is capable of remotely manipulating a plurality of devices on a network from a terminal. having a browsing function as represented by a personal computer (hereinafter called the “PC” in abbreviation).
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary configuration of an apparatus control system which utilizes a browsing function for remote manipulations. Referring to FIG. 1, this apparatus control system comprises devices 130, 140, each located on network 101 and equipped with an HTTP server function, and personal computer (PC) 102 which comprises a web browser. PC 102 can access an HTTP server of each device 130, 140 by initiating the web browser installed therein. PC 102 is also equipped with functions for remotely manipulating devices 130, 140.
For remotely manipulating devices 130, 140 in the apparatus control system described above, the web browser is initiated on PC 102 to perform manipulations for connecting PC 102 to devices 130, 140, respectively. As a manipulation is performed for connecting to device 130, web browser screen 131 is displayed on display 102a in order to remotely manipulate device 130. As an operator makes an entry for a remote manipulation on web browser screen 131, the web browser issues instruction 132 which reaches device 130 through network 101. Upon receipt of instruction 132, device 130 performs a corresponding operation. On the other hand, as a manipulation is performed for connecting to device 140, web browser screen 141 is displayed on display 102a in order to remotely manipulate device 140. As the operator makes an entry for a remote manipulation on web browser screen 141, the web browser issues instruction 142 which reaches device 140 through network 101. Upon receipt of instruction 142, device 140 performs a corresponding operation.
A form of utilization may be contemplated in which a plurality of devices on a network are caused to substantially and simultaneously perform the same operation through remote manipulations. However, in the aforementioned apparatus control system, when each device 130, 140 is caused to perform the same operation through remote manipulations, the operator is required to repeatedly perform the manipulation for making a connection by using the web browser and by using the entry for the remote manipulation for each of devices 130, 140. Such repetitions of the same manipulations for each device are tedious for the operator, and involve complicated manipulations if there are a large number of devices.
In addition, since a plurality of web browser screens are simultaneously displayed on display 102a, complicated web browser screens are displayed which cause a degradation in operability.
Also, since remote manipulation is performed on a device-by-device basis, it is difficult to remotely manipulate respective devices substantially and simultaneously in association with one another.